A Demon's Kiss
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: After Deans death Sam gets help from Ruby but ends up feeling something for her. Sam/Ruby. 1st chap has spoiler from nrfthw. First fanfic. Complete
1. Chapter 1

I don't own supernatural or any of its charaters. So this is my first fic one this site so I hope you enjoy

Sam Was Up against the wall "Where's Ruby?" he hissed

"She was a very bad girl so I sent her far away" Lilith Said laughing "This body's really Pretty" she said regaurding Ruby's body "and you wanna know something Sam? She thinks Your really pretty to. Funny isn't It ? A Demon Falling head over Heels for a meer Human." She Said as an evil smile came to Her face.

"I for one think its nasty as Hell" Dean yelled "and how do you know what Ruby feels"

"Because I know everything" Lilith said

"Pretty Full of youself aren't ya? Sam you know how I said Ruby was ugly, Well this one has her Beat" Dean Said

"Did I say you could talk?" Lilith said angerly to Dean

Lilith walked over to Sam "Ruby desires you In fact I think she loves you. She Pulled this silly stuff before falling for a mortal. I thought she learned her lesson but I guess not."

Lilith got closer to Sam and pulled him into a kiss.

"What the Hell are you doing Sam" Dean yelled

"Your lips are so soft" Lilith said "now I Know why she likes you"

She walked over to the door "sick 'em boy" She laughed as she Let the Hellhound in.

"DEAN" Sam yelled as he watched his brother get torn apart. Lilith laugh a bright light filled the room as she tried to kill Sam. The light vanished and Sam was still there. He got up rage builing inside of him. He walked over to lilith with Ruby's knife in hand. With a loud shriek Lilith left Rubys body. She fell over next to Dean's Body.

Sam ran over to dean and rocked him in his arms "I'm so sorry" he sobbed over and over.

The women that owned the house came up along with her husband and daughter.

She leaned down next to rubys body. "excuse me?" Sam looked over into her Direction. She still has a pluse.

"Sam?" Ruby breathed as she opened her eyes "I'm Sorry"

Ruby passed out again

"Take her up stairs. Please she's the olny pne who can bring my brother back."

The man noded and picked Ruby up and laided her on one of the beds


	2. Chapter 2

The man took Ruby upstairs

The man took Ruby upstairs. Sam heard a sob coming from behind the woman. "You should send you kid upstairs. I think she has been though enough." The women nodded and sent her upstairs. She walked towards Sam and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry" she said quietly. Sam broke down again. "SAMMY" Bobby yelled as he came in. he took site at Deans body "Jesus." he breathed. "Sam we have to bury him." Bobby said  
"no" Sam sobbed "Sam we can't just leave a dead body here"  
"I know" Sam yelled "Get some sleep I'll take care of things here" bobby said as his eyes tired up. Sam shook his head and walked upstairs. He felt like he was in a dream he pinched his arm. Nothing. He walked past the room Ruby was in. He looked over at Ruby her chest was rising and falling_. "At least the one person who could save Dean was still alive"_ He thought. Lilith's words were still in his head. About how Ruby cared about him. He slummed in a chair next to the bed and fell asleep. Sam woke up the next morning he walked down stairs and explained everything to the family. Meanwhile upstairs the little girl sat on the bed and watched Ruby. Ruby woke up and nearly jumped out of bed. "Lilith" she breathed "what are you talking about the girl answered"  
"where's Sam" Ruby yelled. After hearing all the yelling Sam ran upstairs to find out what was happening "Ruby that's not her" Sam yelled. Ruby looked over at Sam and ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. "Sam threes a way to bring Dean back. We just have to go back to your home town." Ruby whispered. Sam nodded and told the family to call them if anything goes wrong. They passed by the room were Dean died. In the Impala Sam told Ruby that they have to make a pit stop to see Bobby. "He knows where dean's body is"  
It was silent on the way to Bobby's. "Ruby your being extremely quite is there something wrong?"  
Ruby gave him a look "No...What did Lilith say to you when she was in my body?" Ruby asked "Nothing really" Sam lied. "I saw some things that she did. God I should have known that she would try to pull something" Ruby said "I'm so stupid"  
"Ruby your not Stupid I mean you got out of the trap that Dean put you in. I should have never let you go alone. She knows my weakness." ruby look up her face was tear stained. "Weakness?" she asked softly. "Yeah" Sam said "people who I care about" Ruby smiled, a smile that Sam was not used to. "So the great Sam has a soft spot for a demon" She said amused "You have one for me Ruby" Sam said to her "don't you" Sam said "Sam really what did Lilith tell you" Ruby said annoyed "Ruby she just said some things but there not important." Sam said  
"Then why the hell did she kiss you" she said. Sam gulped "you saw that?"  
"Yes I did. I was still in my body. My memory is a little foggy" Ruby said  
" We'll talk about it later" Sam said lets just get a room at the motel and get some sleep."  
"fine" Ruby said rolling her eyes. "but Sam don't keep you feeling bottled up I'm here if you want to talk"  
"what are you Dr. Phil all of a sudden." Sam asked  
"No" Ruby said "I just care about you"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the review I'll put 2 more chaps up Tomorrow

Sam and Ruby went into the motel room. "oh great." she said "another crap shoot." Sam looked around the room "yeah pretty crappy." He said. " I bet if we brought a black light in here we could fined a sorts of nasty things."

"Thats great Ruby" Sam said ignoring her comment. Ruby rolled her eyes. She hated being ignored. "Hey Sam I'm pregnant and you the father" Ruby said "That's nice" Sam answered. Now Ruby new she was beginning Ignored. "Sam!" she finally yelled "What" he wined "Why are you ignoring me" she asked "I don't know Ruby maybe because I just lost my Brother or maybe it's because I have know one left in this world who actually gives a damn about me." Sam yelled

" Sam" Ruby said her voice soft and un ruby like. " Bobby cares about you and I do to. Sam I wish I could be like you"

"what do you mean?" Sam asked

"Your so strong. I mean you lost so many people in your life and you still manage to get through it all." Ruby said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Sam smiled "you actually acting like a human." I'm more Human then you think Sammy" She said Slyly. There was a short silence "So what is this about my powers being dormant" He asked "In time Sam in time. First lets get some sleep and get to bobby's." She answered.

Sam woke up the next morning to find that Ruby was not in her bed. "Ruby?" Sam looked around . Ruby came out of the Bathroom with her hair pulled up "It's Hot as hell out there. And Trust me I know how hot it is down there" She saw the look on Sams face when she said that "Oh sorry Sam but don't worry there a way to save him oh and by the way I'd take a shower if I where you cause you smell like crap" Sam gave Ruby a dirty look and then smelled his shirt "You right" He said groggy and stepped into the bathroom. Ten minutes later Sam came out of the bathroom and saw Ruby watching Blues Clues "No wonder kids are messed up these days I mean look what they watch" Sam smiled and grabbed a new shirt "By the way you hair looks good when its wet" Ruby put in not looking away from the t.v.. "Uh thanks" Sam said awkwardly

"Well "she said "you ready?" "Yeah lets get to Bobby's"

Sam and Ruby pulled up to Bobby's house

"Is he even here?" Ruby asked

"yeah his trucks here so I assumed-"

"Uh-uh Sam you know what happens when you assume" Ruby said "Lets just see if hes home okay?" Sam said. They walked up to the door and Sam tried to open it. "locked" He said "then why don't you try knocking" Ruby said Sam knocked on the door. Bobby opened it and pointed a gun to Rubys face "Bobby calm down she's with me"Sam said he took Rubys hand and lead her in. "Bobby where's Dean?" Sam asked "I buried him outside" Bobby answered "you did what?" Sam said "He probly started to smell Sam" Ruby said Sam began to walk outback "Where you goin?" Bobby asked "To unbury my brother" Bobby started to follow him when Ruby Stopped him "I'll get this just get some ice" She said

"Why?" he asked "you'll see" Ruby said as she walked outside

"Sam...you have to calm down the last thing you want is to see you brother dead I'll handle everything I promise." Ruby said her voice solemn. "You're handling this? Ruby you keep saying that but you never do anything b/c you wont do anything now I'll do something" Sam said angrily "What are you going to do Sam have a Dead body in the car its going to smell" She said her face was getting red with anger. "Don't talk about my brother like that" Sam said moving closer to her. "Its time to grow up Sam you are going to be leading an army you have to stop depending on Dean." She yelled. "You know what its like being in Hell he's suffering" Sam said clenching his fists. "News flash Sam that's why its called hell." Ruby yelled back Sam's face became dark "what are you going to do Sam hit me" she asked him "No Ruby I'm not going to hit you. I don't hit girls" Sam said his voice growing calmer. "Well you brother did" She said folding her arms. "Well you did call him a dick so..." Sam started "Yeah Yeah I deserved it" she finished Sam smiled and grabed her arm to pull her closer just before he was about to kiss her bobby came back "uh just got the ice" Bobby said "damn it bobby" Sam yelled Ruby grabbed to 4 bags of ice "were going to preserver Deans body. Bobby every day I want you to replace it with more" she said "and were are you 2 going" he asked "Home or what's left of it" Sam said "why you goin there" Bobby asked "Still trying to figure that out" Ruby said "what do you mean by that?" Sam asked "well it would be esayier if I still had my spell book" Ruby said "and were is that" Sam asked "a museum...in London"

"LONDON" Sam yelled "how the hell are we going to get to London"

"Sam CHILL I'll figure it out ok...Is that British girl still around" She asked "Bela? She died Lilith had her soul" Sam said "Well there goes my plan" Ruby said "What do you mean you can't save dean?" Sam asked growing Sad "I can still save him but maybe we can go to Salem I bet I could find something there." Ruby stated "Ruby this Little adventure is costing us alot of time and money" Sam said "Patience Sammy never hurt anybody" she said. The 2 started out the door " Where are you guys going now" Bobby yelled "Salem" The 2 said "This is why I never had kids always moving around" Bobby muttered "Bobby keep ice around dean at all times. Got it?" ruby said "yeah yeah" He said. Ruby got in the car and beeped the horn "come on Sam we don't have forever" She yelled "Sam" Bobby said pulling Sam aside " I don't trust her you should've killed her" bobby whisper "Well I do" Sam said. He walked over to the car and got in. "you know" Ruby said "You brother's music is kinda ironic" "What do you mean" Sam asked "Highway to Hell." She said picking up the tape. "oh that" Sam said a smile appearing "Yeah Sam that" Ruby said "Hey Ruby what were you like when you were alive" Sam asked Ruby looked up at him memories filling her head. She smiled and Said "do you really want to know Sam"

"Yes"

"Fine then I'll tell you"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews. I updated fast cause this story is already done I'm just putting it up in chapters**

"Well" Ruby began "I was like every other woman during the plague. Between trying to keep myself alive and my family I became very stressed out. One morning I was tending to my younger sister when a girl came in she was 8 or 9. She came over to me and said there was a way I could save my family. I said I would do anything. Her eyes turned red and she told me that all I had to do is give them this liquid she gave me the spell and told me about a cult I could join all I had to do was give her something in return. My family survived long enough to watch me be burned at stake next thing I know I'm in hell." Ruby finished her story with a hint of sorrow in her eyes." So what happened to your family" Sam asked "Hellhounds took my 2 sisters and my father died of the plague. My mom died during child birth when she had my sister. So In a way Sam we are alike." Ruby said "I went though hell and back to save them"

"But you ended up being screwed in Lilith's deal" Sam said

"Yup" Ruby said "Well at least I know something about you now" Sam said with a laugh. He stopped at the motel and got their room. "Ruby I want to start my training" Sam demanded "not now" Ruby answered with an attitude. "Why not we have been putting this off for weeks Ruby" Sam said his voice rising. "Stop rushing this Sam you're not ready" She said "Is that all you can say Ruby"

"I know I do you guys where never Ready to fight Lilith but you did anyway just once Sam get you ego out of your small brain and listen to me"

"Listen to you every time I listen to you something bad happens"

"I could've Saved Dean but his Male Ego got the best of him and you had to watch you brother get torn to pieces"

"Why are you like this Ruby?"

"Because Sam I don't want to see you get hurt"

"Why give me one good reason"

"You want me to give you one good reason fine then I don't want to see you die Sam your public enemy number one Some Demons hate you and others will follow you" Ruby said "What is this a joke I'm not teaming up with demons ruby and how do I know that everything that were doing is not a lie" Sam said "Cause it's not I've never lied to you Sam and this obsession with your brother is killing you Sam I'm worried" Said Ruby as she put her hand on his shoulder " Why are you worried about me and stop giving me crap about this training thing cause I-" he was cut off by the force of Ruby's lips on his. His lips felt like fire against hers. He knew right then and there what Lilith said was true and he knew that it was ruby who was kissing him. They broke apart to come up for air "What was that" Sam said as he lowered his forehead to hers. "Something that I've been keeping for a long time." Ruby said breathlessly Sam chuckled and the 2 remained standing with their arms wrapped around each other.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sam's vision_

_Dean was suffering in hell "SAM!" he yelled tears streaming from his eyes. "Please Sammy help me oh God please"_

Sam shot up from sleep and looked at Ruby who was sleeping next to him. "Ruby" he said shaking her slightly. "Get up we have to go" Sam got up out of bed and started to pack their things. Ruby sat up a little rubbing her weary eyes she looked at her phone "Sam do you realize what time it is oh my god you finally lost it" she said her voice horse. "Ruby I had a vision" He said not looking her in the eye. "Really so they are coming back just like I said" She said "Yeah but this one is about Dean. he is suffering ruby. We are leaving now." he demanded "Fine" she said as she got up and kissed him lightly "lemme get changed." Sam sat back on the bed "wait, did you just agree with me" Sam asked "yeah why" Ruby said "because you yell I yell we start to argue and you end up wining"

"Well yeah that's the way but I'm tried so you ready" she asked

"Yeah" he said ruby and him left the motel and got into the car

"How far is Salem?" she asked

From here it 25 miles" he said "Well then Sammy put the pedal to the metal." "That is probably the dumbest thing you ever said" Sam said laughing. Sam and Ruby pulled up to a little house on the side of the road "Ruby? does the person who lives here know where coming?" Sam asked her "No" She said "but what this lady doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Wait so you're breaking into some lady's house" Sam asked

"No Sam I'm fixing her door knob .Plus she's like a 2150 years old and this whore has my cults spell book and I want it back" she said fumbling with the lock. "Hah got it" She said proudly and pushed open the door.

The both walked in and an terrible smell hit them both. "Christ what is that smell" Sam said putting his hand over his nose. Ruby walked into the kitchen "That is the smell of witch craft" Ruby replied

"No the right word is voodoo" Said a women coming around the corner "Ruby hello to you how long has it been 100 years maybe more"

"Another one of your friends ruby" Sam asked her

"Isabel so how's life" Ruby asked "Life has been great ruby how about you following the anti Christ becoming his girlfriend do you realize how many demons you have pissed off." she said "Look I'm just here to get the spell book back if you want to make a fight over it then fine" Ruby said "hey lets not" Sam said Ruby and Isabel started to walk around each other. "Ruby lets leave their has to another way." Sam asked her

"No Sam i have a little revenge to pay"

Chapter9

Ruby attacked Isabel in blind site and crashed her into the china closet. Shards of glass and pieces of wood went flying

"Ruby! Listen stop just get the book and leave" Sam yelled

With her free hand Isabel used her powers to choke Sam. Ruby looked over at Sam to see him 3 feet in the air gasping for air she put her hand to Isabel's neck and choked her "Leave him out of this." Ruby hissed her eyes going black "Why?" Isabel choked out you don't want the pain of losing someone like Sam again. Really Hun it took you hundreds of years to get over the 1st guy." Isabel looked over at Sam "did I mention that you 2 look very alike. I'm the one responsible for his death" she let go of Sam who got up and rushed over to Ruby. He handed he the knife which ruby then thrust into Isabel's chest. Ruby got up and broke down Sam grabbed her and held her close. "Sam" she said in a small voice "the book is behind the closet"

"Its okay we can wait a second or two" he said in her ear. Ruby walked over to the shattered china closet and Sam helped her move it. Behind it was ply wood covering a hole in the wall. Sam covered his hand with his jacket and punched into the wall. Ruby pulled the rest of the wood away and reached in and pulled out the book.

Sam took a good look at the book. "So this will bring Dean back" He asked "Yeah that and some pigs blood been to any proms lately?" Ruby said smiling "Funny...This is in Latin." Sam said. "of coarse it is what do you expect it to be in" Ruby said. Sam began to read it "...blood of an angel? How the hell are we going to get that?" Sam asked

"Don't forget blood of a half demon" Ruby put in. "A half-- This is impossible" Sam said "Nothing is impossible Sam" Ruby said slyly "What ever happen to eye of newt and tongue of frog" Sam asked as they walked out of the house. Before Sam shut the door Isabel's body rose. She began to speak her voice demonic." on that day the sky will cry blood, the earth will burn and mankind will no longer exists"

Sam turned to Ruby who said "that's what were preventing" she said her voice solemn. Isabel's body began to burn then disappears. Both began to walk to the car but saw a young blond leaning on it. "Hey Sam what's up" she said. Sam smiled sheepishly "hey Jo."

"So where's Dean" Jo said smiling

"You don't know" Ruby asked" Don't know what" Jo said glaring at ruby. "Who is any way" Jo asked "Jo this is Ruby my uhh friend" Sam said "Friend?" Ruby said. They took Jo to a diner and told her everything. "So he's dead?" Jo asked dumbfounded. "Yup dead as a door nail but don't worry I have a plan" Ruby said" You actually trust this Demon Sam?" Jo asked

"What is with people you know and not likening me" Ruby asked shaking her head "Yeah I trust her" Sam told Jo

Ruby took out the book and it landed on the table with a loud thud. People eating their meals looked up "Hey come on nothing to see here" Ruby said loudly. Sam put his hand to hand to his head preparing for the on coming headache. "God damn old people and always having to know what going on" Ruby muttered "A half Demons blood how are you going to get that?" Jo asked ruby "Easy! See that waitress over there Dad was a demon mom was a hunter" Ruby said. Sam turned his head to see her. She looked like a normal teenage girl light brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white tee and faded blue jeans. "One thing about her is that you should never piss her off." Ruby said smirking "Why?" Jo asked "Cause she'll kill you from the inside out." Ruby answered

"oh" Sam and Jo said at the same time .The girl walked over to them "What can I get you" she asked "just pie" Sam said he looked at her name tag "Nora, nice name" Sam said Nora gave Sam a look and turned to Ruby. "I'll have fries" Ruby looked up and her eyes went black. Nora's Body tensed. "My shift ends at 4 talk to me then." She Said

"Easy as pie" Ruby said. Jo glared at her

"I'll still don't like you" Jo said

"Feelings mutual" Ruby said returning Jo's Death stare


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews! Well heres chapter 6, enjoy**

After the diner was cleared out Sam, Ruby, and Jo went up to the counter to talk to Nora. "So uh what do you guys want? Cause you know I've been trying my hardest to live a normal life ignore my powers and now you guys come out of know where and want my help." She said in one breath "Hey Nora I'm leaving you closing up?" Said a man with grease stains on his shirt. "Yeah I will just lemme finish up here." Nora said with a small smile. "All righty then seeya" He said "Look maybe you should take a deep breath and-" Sam Started "Look you have no idea what I've been through" She said "I think I have an Idea" Sam said

"No you don't my dad went back to hell my mom sent him there. Then after she had me she left me on the offering table in a church. And to put the icing on the cake every demon and hunter wants me dead" Nora said "Wow" Ruby and Jo said "What" Nora asked them. "No its just your story is very hunchback of noterdameish." Ruby said Jo nodding in agreement. Nora shot them a glare "Its a good thing" Jo said

Sam sighed "Look we don't want to kill you we just want your blood" Sam said smiling. Nora eyes widen in horror "what he means is we just need a vile to bring back his dead brother." Ruby said "You mean Dean?" Nora asked

"Yeah how did you know?" Jo asked

"Because Hunter, Demons where talking about it" Nora said "So you'll help us" Sam asked hopefully "Yeah I guess. But I know where to find an angel. "How do you know an angel" Jo asked her. "I mean how can you tell an angel from a human?" Sam asked "Auras" Nora stated simply. "What?" Sam asked "Every one has a different color around them. Like I could tell Ruby was a demon she has a black Halo around her head. Jo you have a grey one. Hunters are always grey. Sam yours is very difficult to read It's black with white and red veins in it. Never seen it before. Angels Have gold around their head."

"A symbol for purity" Jo said "Oh so there is a brain in that head of yours who knew" Ruby said smiling "You know when its not filled with thoughts of Dean" Ruby said slyly .Jo slammed her fists on the counter. "Sam you better get her to shut up or I swear to God that I will kill her."

"Ruby could you lay off the insults for a while." Sam asked her

"Well then tell her not to be so defensive. Does bad things to a girls skin." Nora interrupted their fight. "So why rescue your brother. How will that help anything?" She asked Sam. "He can help kill Lilith" he said "Lilith? Mother of all demons you think you can kill her."

"She's weak now after Sam gave her a run for her money" Ruby said putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. Nora looked at the two of them and Raised her eyebrows "Oh I see what's going on you love him don't you." Ruby became silent Sam choked on his drink. And Jo said "Sam your brother is not gonna be a happy boy when he comes back"

"Wait you two already hooked up" Nora said again "Yep Deans gonna be pissed" Jo said" That's none of your- Wait how do you know that" Sam asked" She dug into your mind, looked into your past." Ruby said. "Don't worry you'll figure out how to do it" Nora said "Stay at my place tonight"

Chapter11

How in the hell did you afford a place like this on waitress salary?" Jo asked Nora as she looked up at the house "That, You'll never know" She said with a smile as she opened the door. Nora threw herself on the sofa with a loud sigh. She was later joined by Ruby and Jo who was sitting on different sides on the sofa as asked by Sam. "So what happened to Sam's powers? Cause he is supposed to be way more powerful then me." Nora asked Ruby "He lost them after yellow eyes died. But they came back after Lilith killed Dean. They come and go because about 2 weeks ago Sam had a Vision of Dean in hell." Ruby Said. Jo spoke up "Was Dean in pain" she asked sadly. Ruby nodded her head "Sam said that he was suffering. That's why we have to work faster to bring him back. There's a chance he wont be the same Dean that you knew." Ruby said sadly "That angel, How about me and Nora go looking for him tomorrow." Jo asked Ruby."That would be great Ruby you can focus on a way to bring Sam's powers back but do me a favor do it in a field or something." Nora asked ruby. "Why would you wanna do that?" Jo asked." Because Sams a ticking time bomb once his powers come back who knows what could happen" Ruby Said

"Hey" Sam said coming out of the rooms "you guys are getting along?"

"in a way" Ruby said getting up and kissing him lightly.

"Ew god they only be together for two weeks and their all lovey dovey" Jo whispered "You just wish that was you and Dean" Nora said trying her hardest not to laugh "I do not have a thing for dean" Jo growled. They watched Sam and Ruby go off to their Room "Hey no funny Business, I want a good nights sleep." Nora yelled at the 2 "I agree 100 with her" Jo yelled "tomorrow is a big day" Jo said

"your damn right" Nora agreed .Jo and Nora where the first to get up "So how are we going to get this guy to come with us" Jo asked her "Easy" Nora said smiling. She opened up one of the closets to show a huge display of guns, knives, Brass knuckles blessed by priests, and many other means of protection. "Were gonna shot him! Ruby said he has to be alive" Jo said "I know what ruby said. These are tranquilizers. They will just or a few hours." She said as she filled the gun with little darts. "Oh, well what do you want me to do?"Jo asked. Nora threw her a gun like hers "You can help." Jo looked down at the gun "How do you afford all this stuff?" Jo asked her "Pick pocketing" Nora said simply "Pick- you steal" Jo whispered. Nora threw her a look and opened her mouth to say something when Ruby came out and said "No she's a beggar. yes she steals its called demon nature" Ruby looked down at Nora "good job" Nora smiled and continued loading the gun "Who steals" Sam said yawning. "Wow" Nora and Jo said looking at Sam's hair which was sticking up. "What" he asked them "Nothing" Jo said "You look like a lunatic" Nora said. An hour later Nora and Jo left to find the angel. "So what we doin today" Sam asked Ruby "Training" Ruby said "Damn" Sam said sadly. Jo and Nora entered the library "well he should be here." Nora said. "That's what you said about the starbucks, the church, and the arcade how old is he anyway." Jo said "19 in human years 192 in angel years. Hah got em." Nora said. Jo flowed Nora and they Stopped at a huge row of book cases. "he's in one of these aisles" Nora said. Jo scowled at her "which one" Jo asked her "third row" she said. Jo came up around the row and talked to him Nora came up and shot him. "got 'em" Nora said tapping the limp body.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you for your reviews, they always make me happy! Heres the next chapter hope you like it_**

Why didn't he put up a fight" Jo asked looking down at the boy. "Well look at him even if he tried he would still be in the same state" Nora said. "Not much of a warrior" Jo said "Shh some one coming" Nora said Jo ran over to the table and grabbed the cloth. The Liberian walked up to the girls "What is going on hear and what's that." she asked "Umm a dog" Jo started "Big dog foaming at the mouth we just took care of him. So uhh we will be leaving" Nora said ushering to Jo to help her pick him up. "Bye" they both said leaving the librarian very confused. When they got outside Nora threw him into the back of Jo's pick up and he landed with a bang. "Could you be any gentler?" Jo said sarcastily. "Nope. Now to find Sam and Ruby" Nora said proudly.

Meanwhile

Sam and Ruby were training at and old farm house. "Now we know what makes you tick" Ruby said "I want you to think of Dean Sam. Right now at this very moment he's suffering dieing all over again. All because he was to proud to accept any ones help." Ruby said smiling "Shut up" Sam said "Hey but at least he has company. Jess...Your father. Their all stubborn not wanting you help. Never listening to you. Pretty Stupid. Your always in the back Sam. Never a leader." Ruby finished

"I said Shut up" Sam said gritting his teeth. A rough wind started to circle around Sam. Nora and Jo found the barn and started inside. Ruby began to back up knowing what was about to happen next. Nora ran in with Jo following her. "Get back" Nora yelled. She put her right hand in front of her and a black barrier surrounded them. When every thing calmed down she released them from the barrier. They all saw Sam black whisps began to fade away. "Sam" Ruby asked. He looked up his eyes changed back. "How do you feel" she asked "good". Sam said. Well, well, well Sammy got his powers back" Ruby said darkly. "It feels Strange" He told her. "That's because it all hit you at the same time" Nora put in. Sam looked at her "your right about the auras" He told her "you just have to know how to control it" Ruby said looking over at Nora. "Oh nono your the yoda not me" Nora said. "Um we have an Angel in the car so" Jo said. "You got it" Sam said. "yep so lets get going before he wakes up that tranquilizer only works for 8 hours" Jo said as she started to the car. "You coming?" Ruby asked. "Yeah in a minute I want to talk to Nora " Sam said "Whatever" Ruby said "This will give me more time to spend with my buddy Jo" Ruby Said smiling "Buddy my ass" Jo muttered "Why can't I do what you do" Sam asked "Sam we all have different powers." Nora said.

"Yeah I know that I mean the barrier that was amazing" Sam said "you'll learn don't worry." She said "Who taught you" He asked. "A Demon named Tristan. He knows my father." She said. "According to him I'm demon royalty" Nora finished "And so are you think of us like cousins" She said with a smile and started to the car to see Jo and Ruby holding down the trashing angel. "you said this would last for 8 hrs" Jo yelled. "You two are going to hell for this" he yelled "Yeah well I've already been there buddy" Ruby said. Nora ran to the passenger side and got a needle out of her bag and stuck it in his neck and he began to calm down. Sam watching all of this said "Yeah we are going to hell for this one" Ruby was now in the Impala beeping the horn. he passed Jo's truck "Were goin to bobby's and I hope to God you 2 don't get struck by lighting on the way". They stopped for gas. Sam Listened to Jo and Nora argue about who was going to pay for it Nora finally gave in muttered something about Jo and paid. Sam got back into the car and looked over at Ruby. "You ready for this" She asked him putting her hand on his arm for comfort. There was a long drawn out beat "Yeah I think I am. I just wanna hear his wise cracks again" Sam said "Well I think we have enough of that" Ruby said looking over at Jo and Nora. "Yeah...Who is her dad" Sam asked. "Sam all of that will be answered in time" Ruby said. Jo was looking for a something to listen to when a huge thud came from the bed of the truck. "Sonofa-" Jo began "That's it" Nora said rolling down her window and climbing out of the car window. Ruby watching the sit from the rear view mirror said "What the Hell is she doing"

"Here call Jo" Sam said handing her his phone. Hearing her phone ring Jo pick it up. "He wont stop kicking and yelling" Jo yelled. By know Nora was in the bed of the truck. "You filthy demonic half-breed" the angel screamed "Well you hit the nail on the head" Nora said he began yelling again. This time Nora covered his mouth with her hand. "Now are you gonna shut up or do you want me to get the needle out." she said he began to calm down "thought so now can you tell me your name." Nora said.

"Matthew" he muttered "well then Matt we have a job for you." They arrived at bobby's 20 hrs later Opening the door Jo was ambushed by her mom. "Can't breath" Jo said "Sorry hun Sam" Ellen said "how are you doin" she said "who are you" she asked Ruby "Oh I'm Ruby"

"You know it would be great if someone could help me he's still a little out of it" Nora said holding matt's arm. Ellen looked over at Nora and "My God"


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay heres chapter 8 hope you guys like it!**

"Mom, you know her?" Jo asked

"Yeah well at least her Mom she is the splitting image of her mother Lucy. She came to the road house, cold and damp from the rain, said she needed my help that she was 3 months pregnant. I asked her who the father was and she said a Demon named Damien. I was angry at her you see Krista was a friend. God she was 16. I let her stay. 6 months later she went into labor and gave birth to a little girl who she named Nora. Krista looked uncomfortable so I told her I would raise you as my own. She said no she could handle it and left a day later. Jo how come you don't remember this" Ellen said

"I donno I remember Krista though bitchy little-" Jo said

"Hey don't talk about her like that. So were is your mom." Ellen asked Nora.

"Don't know never met her she abandon me when I was 1 week old. That's what the nuns told me" Nora said "oh god I'm so sorry" Ellen said hugging her "you're with family now".

Sam spoke up "umm uh dead brother to bring back" Sam and Bobby went to the cellar to get Dean's body. While Nora got a glass of Ice water and splashed it on Matt's face.

"My head" he groaned "that would be from Nora dropping you twice." Jo said.

Once they where outside Jo and Nora began filling the tub dean is in with different smelling oils and herbs. Ruby drew a strange symbol in the dirt and started to light candles. A wooden bowl sat in front of her and she began to mix strange powders and liquids together. She finally called everyone over and told them to sit in a circle

"You guys ready for this" She asked them.

Everyone nodded "Okay then lets bring the Short bus back". "Okay Nora, Matthew lemme see your hands"

Ruby said. Nora put her hand palm up on Ruby's. Ruby took a small knife that had symbols carved into it and slit Nora hand. She gasped in pain as blood began to flow into the blow below her. Ellen looked at the wound

"Are you nuts she's gonna need stitches." Ellen yelled.

"It's the only way to get Dean back" Ruby said as she grabbed Matt's hand and did the same.

Tears began to form in his eyes "Don't be a baby" Nora hissed. "Is that all" Sam asked

Ruby.

"No Sam you have to contribute to. Here you'll need this" She handed him a cloth. "You might wanna bite down" Sam bit down and Ruby spliced a chunk of his skin off. "I'm sorry Sam" She said as she wrapped his arm up. She then cut her own hand and let her blood go into the bowl.

"We need human blood." Ruby said "I'll do it" Jo said. Ruby handed her the knife and she cut her own hand.

Ruby mixed everything and began to chant. The wind began to pick up and lighting began to strike around them. Then a door appeared before them with a hooded figure next to it.

"Deaths Door." bobby said.

The door opened and Dean's soul came out. He taped is sthye on the ground and it disappeared. A few secs later the soul found the body and entered. Dean shot out of the Tub breathing heavily.

"Sonofabitch. Ruby you did it" Sam said hugging Ruby. Dean became confused.

"What the hell is going on here and what the hell just happened." Dean yelled.

Sam went over and helped his brother out of the tub.

"Holy crap I'm alive? nonono this is one of those god damn visions again. I'm still in hell" Dean said.

"No Dean your alive. Ruby brought you back" Jo said getting up "Jo? Wow these are getting better." Jo smiled.

"So Imp really alive?" he asked. "Yeah Dean your back" Sam said "uh huh yep" he said the passed out

"Man down" Nora yelled.

Sam sighed and asked booby to help him bring Dean inside "Always been a drama queen" Bobby muttered.

Once Dean came to he asked for a cheese burger and an ice cold beer. Every one was drinking and having a good time. Nora threw herself on Bobby's sofa opening up her own beer when Ruby took it out of her hands

"No you're under age" Ruby said taking a sip. Nora bit her lip "His aura is different" Nora said. "I know I told Sam that he would be different. We should be leaving soon any way" Ruby said

"Why" Nora asked "Because they'll find us" Ruby said "Who" Nora asked. Right when Ruby was about to answer. A very drunk Sam came stumbling over. "Hey baby, Whats up" he slured.

"Nothing. Sam how many beers did you have?" Ruby asked him.

"I donor lost count. I'm having alota fun. whoa rooms spining."Sam said rubbing his eyes.

"I bet it is. Come on Sam lets get you in bed." Ruby said as she supported him.

"You coming to cause well there is something in wanna do." Sam said. Ruby smiled

"Well Dean's just as drunk so you're not in trouble" Ruby said

"Night Nora ". Everyone went of to bed Nora fought Matt for the sofa and won and he was on the chair. Around 3am there was howling that woke the both of them up. They looked out from the window and saw 2 dogs standing 12ft away.

"

Hellhounds" Matthew muttered.

Nora looked over at him and ran to Sam and Ruby's room. The slamming of the door woke them up. "Uh guys there are 2 ugly ass dogs outside. And Matt says there hellhounds" Nora said. By now everyone was up and looking outside.

"How can we see them" Jo asked. "Because they want us dead someone has to die" Ruby said.

They all stood by the window "If we give them one of us they'll leave" Ruby said.

"Well then whose it going to be?" Dean asked. Everyone stood in silence.

"How bout the half Demon. They'll love her." Dean said.

"We can't do that Dean. She can help alot with the war." Sam said.

"Sam do you even know who her daddy is or her grandaddy."Dean asked Sam.

"Dean don't she does not even know herself." Ruby said angerliy.

Dean Laughed and ignored Ruby "Why do you think your so powerful little girl. You dad is the spawn of Satan himself. So that means you have the devils blood running through your veins" Dean finished

"How do you know all of this" Nora hissed. "I was in Hell. Demons talk about you." Dean said.

"Dean what the hell is the matter with you we are not letting anyone die." Sam yelled.

"I was in hell Sam. For 2 freaken months . While you where runing around with some Demon. 2 months in Hell is like 200 years of torture. So I sorry if I don't want to go back." Dean yelled.

Nora looked out of the window again. Now there was a young man standing between the Hellhounds holding them on a red chain.

"Hold on I know that Demon." Nora said. "I can probly talk him out of this" She said going to the door. "Honey your not going without some sort of wepon" Ellen said stoping her. "It's okay I have it handled" Nora said takeing golden knunkles that had small spikes shaped like a cross.

She smiled as she put them on "Blessed by a bishop. Lets hope it can take out hellhounds." She closed the door behind her and walked out side. The hellhounds began to snarel and growl.

Jo who was watching all of this turned to dean "We should at least help her if she gets in danger." Dean shakes his head no

"If she goes she goes" Dean said.

"I would not bet on that boy if she is who you said she is they will not attack her." Bobby said.

"Bobbies right they will obey her." Ruby said smirking at dean. "So there goes your plan genius."

Nora was now face to face with the man. "Hey Tristan. How's hell?" She asked him

"hot as hell. So I suppose the stupid one told you who your dad is." Tristan asked her.

"Yep he did." Nora said. Now the dogs where barking madly. "Try commanding them" Tristan told her. She looked at him then looked down at the hounds.

"Quite" She snarled pointing a figure at them. The hounds whimpered then layer down. "There not here to kill are they." No" Tristan said. "Their yours. Your father is on Sammy's side he wants nothing more then Lilith's head on a stick. Just don't let grand pop know "he said turning around to walk away "oh and by the way, you can summon these 2 anytime you wanna they are at your command"

**I could not kill anybody I got attached to the charaters. I was gonna kill off the angel but i wanted to keep him**


	9. Chapter 9

Nora walked back into the house

Nora walked back into the house. By now the hellhounds went away at her request. She slammed the door causing everyone to look her way.

"Why didn't they tear you up?" Dean asked.

"Cause their gift from daddy. Always wanted a dog" Nora answered sharply.

"What did the Demon want" Sam asked her.

"He wanted you to know that my father is with you. He wants you to bring back Lilith's head." Nora said. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to get at least one more hour of sleep before we hit the road." She said lying on the sofa. T

Hey all went to their rooms. Nora and Matt both awoke to Dean & Sam arguing.

"She is not going in MY CAR Sam" Dean yelled.

"Well she has been in the car for 2 months with me so what's the difference." Sam yelled back.

"Oh God, Please tell me you two didn't in the back seat." Dean asked.

Nora began to laugh and Ruby passed him saying. "Only in a room dean. Its okay I'll get a ride with Jo. Bobby and Ellen said they'd meet us their later." Ruby said.

"Oh no Jo aint coming it's not gonna happen." Dean said.

"I'm coming Sam included me so UN twist your boxers and deal with it." Jo said "what about Nora " Sam asked.

"Well she can sit in the bed of the truck with matt." Jo said.

"Well matt aint coming Ellen's taking him back. It's what he wants." Nora said.

"Well she'll sit between you and Ruby then." Sam said

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Those two don't really see eye to eye" Sam said.

"Where we going anyway" Bobby interrupted.

"A school in Pennsylvania" Ruby said

"Why a school?" bobby asked

"It's a portal to hell and Lilith's there" Ruby answered.

"Wow" Dean said "Like Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Maybe we'll run into her there." Jo glared at him and made her way to her truck.

"Hold on here are hex bags for you two it's to ward Lilith off" Ruby said handing Jo and Nora the charms.

"What about Sam and dean" Jo asked

"Already got one" Dean said showing Jo. "Come on guys lets hit the road!" Dean said.

"This is going to be one long trip" Nora muttered.

"You think we can stop in Philly I want a cheese stake" Dean asked.

"I guess were this school anyway?" Sam asked Ruby.

"Just outside of Philadelphia. So yes dean you can get a cheese stake" Ruby said.

The drive was long and boring Nora was playing guitar hero on her DS while Jo was yelling at her to turn it down. Ruby was looking out though the window.

"Why you so quite?" Nora asked her.

"Oh no reason just thinking." Ruby answered.

"Bout what" Jo asked.

"nothing" Ruby said sharply.

"Fine" both girls sneered.

Meanwhile Sam was fast asleep we dean's panicking voice woke him up. "Sammy my tapes..." Dean said

"What about your tapes dean." Sam said.

"There out of order Sam there not in the right spots." Dean said franticly.

"Didn't know you had them organized" Sam said.

"Well it's my own system Sam okay?" Dean said.

"Okay" Sam said beaten.

They stopped at a motel to get some rest Dean began to bug Nora to let him play the guitar hero she gave him a turn and told him that he was sleeping on the sofa. Sam came back with food and they all ate their meal and went to bed not knowing they where being watched.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so this chapter is kinda short but I'll add the next one later today. Hope you guys like!**

The boy walked a long distance before coming to an old beaten shack behind the Elementary school. Inside the shack a women with grey skin and long black hair was sitting on the bed she looked up at him.

"My Lady, their closing in on use. Everyone is with them. They should be here by tomorrow afternoon at the latest." He said.

The women's eyes turned white as she smiled. "Good job Matthew, and by the way call me Lilith."

She looked down at the small fragile frame of a little blond girl. She turned her self into smoke and entered her.

"But now call me Lily" She said in a new sweet voice. "You did a great job by the way with fooling them to trust you."

"Well I am an angel" Matthew said.

Dean woke up to the smell of food REAL food looking around he saw everyone asleep except Jo was missing. He walked into the small kitchen to see Jo making breakfast.

"Smells good" He said groggily

"It should I went out this morning we are having Bacon, eggs, homefries, pancakes, and when Nora gets up she'll make French toast. " Jo said

"Sounds good. What would I do with out you Jo" Dean said.

This made Jo turn a deep red.

"Eatin' at a local Denny's" Jo said

"Damn straight" Dean said. Nora entered the kitchen.

"Hey Dean how did you sleep?" she asked him a smirk playing on her face.

"Just fine you know the wood arms on the sofa really did the job" He said sarcastically as he rubbed his neck.

"Now, now dean be nice and you'll get a cookie" Nora said

Jo tried to hold back a laugh and dean mimicked Nora. "So where's Sam and Ruby" Dean asked

"Umm give them 20 minutes they had a long night" She said as she left the kitchen and sat on the floor and put on the TV.

"You know this is the best hotel 3 rooms a bathroom, a kitchen, and a t.v. that has cable. ohh Spongebobs on" Nora said.

"Why are we giving Sam and Ruby 20 minutes" Dean asked

"Those 2 has been on each other like rabbits" Nora said.

Dean put his hands over his ears "I DON'T want to hear that. Sam's lucky I don't drag his ass out of there." Dean yelled.

"Dean Please Sam's happy how long has it been since you saw him happy" Jo asked him

"Long time" dean said "Really long time"

**Okay yeah I made the angel go bad. But actually he was on Lilith's side the whole time**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay here's chapter 11 hope you guys like it**_

By now Sam and Ruby where up. Everyone began to plan what was going to happen. Jo and Ruby where substitute teachers, Nora was a high school assistant, and Sam and Dean where Janitors. Ruby and Jo were getting ready, Sam was doing research and Nora and Dean were loading the guns. Dean picked up a pair of sais.

"Were did you get these?" Dean asked her looking at the short swords.

"The Church I used to live at. There ninja weapons you know from that movie. Some guy named Samuel Colt made them." Nora said.

"Samuel Colt made those?" Dean asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah they can take out a demon I also have a gun made by him, but I never used it." Nora said.

"You have the colt" Dean asked astonished.

"Yeah you want it? I never use it so-" Nora said.

"SAM she has the colt we got it back" Dean yelled cutting her off.

"Nora, how did you get this?" Sam asked her.

"I stole it well found it anyway the women that had it was dead" Nora said

Dean smiled and hugged the gun "aww I missed you"

Nora stared at him and rolled her eyes. Ruby came out of her room in black pants on Nora's Abercrombie button up top. She sighed

"How do I look?" Ruby asked them

"You look professional" Sam said.

"You look like a freakin' kindergarten teacher" Dean said

Jo came out next one look at her and Dean busted out laughing. "No, no I take that back Ruby, You look like a freakin' kindergarten teacher." Dean said.

Jo had a knee length skirt with a blouse and her hair bound up in a loose bun. Sam and Dean were already in uniform and Sam handed out the fake Ids.

"There are some other hunters already there undercover. Ones a cop he helped us with a case before Bobby and Ellen are already there so lets get going"

They all took the impala. Ruby and Jo went into the school first, then Nora she looked at the cop who nodded at her. Dean and Sam drove to the back of the school and entered the back way. Sam met up with Ruby who was walking down the hallway

"Remember there's kids involved" He told her she nodded and entered her class room.

"Hi I'm Miss. Hailer I'll be you subistute for today." Ruby said.

Nora was walking down the hall looking in the classrooms when she ran into a little blond girl.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie." Nora said

"Its okay my names Lily what's yours?" Nora looked at her

"Nora " She said

"oh well then hi Nora " She said and she kept skipping away.

Nora did a double take "Lilith?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay heres chapter 12. This chapter may be a little shocking. But once again Enjoy!**

"Well it took you long enough! Of coarse it me you silly goose" Lilith said skipping back over to Nora

"Oh God please don't let your head spin around" Nora sighed

"Now why would I do that? It would scare you even more" Lilith said smiling

"I'm not scared of you! Its just little girls freak me out is all" She said smiling at Lilith "And you by far are the freakiest." Nora finished.

Lilith was getting upset she stamped her foot on the ground. "That's not very nice!" Lilith yelled

"Yeah and you keep frowning like that your face will stay like that. Makes you all wrinkly when you get older! Bye now!" Nora said patting Lilith on the head.

"Your not getting away that easy" Lilith yelled.

With a flick of her wrist she set a large wooden bookcase hurdling at Nora. She turned around and put her own hand up creating a black shield blocking Lilith's attack.

"Hah you ain't the only one with the cool tricks" Nora said "Bring it on little she devil"

Lilith scowled "Oh well this wont do"

She got closer to Nora and flicked her wrist again creating a long gash across her back. Nora yelled in pain and a little of her blood splashed on Lilith. Nora own blood burned Lilith's skin.

"Matthew! Get in here and finish this half breed off" Lilith yelled.

Matthew walked in with a sword in his hand. "Her blood is disgusting kill her. I'll find Sammy" Lilith said as she walked away.

"You lying sonofa-...We trusted you! Your a freakin' angel" Nora yelled "How could you do this" She said disgusted.

"I'm sorry" He said holding the sword over his head.

"Yeah, so am I" Nora said kicking him in the groin. She took out her Sais. "Come on fight me" Nora yelled

Matthew got up held his sword up. It lite into flames

"Well a flaming sword that's new" Nora said standing her ground

"Miss. Harvelle I need to go potty" one of the younger kids whined.

Jo looked at the boy "Can you hold it"

"No!" he said as he was doing a dance.

"Fine"

Just as Jo was about to fill out a pass Nora came crashing though a wall.

"Nora! What the Hell are you doing" Jo yelled.

Nora groaned in pain as she got up.

"What does it look like I'm doing" she snapped.

Matthew came walking though the hole in the wall his left arm torn up and gashes on his face.

"What's he doing?" Jo asked

"He's with Lilith. Jo go warn Sam and Dean. Ruby already knows Lilith's on her way. Take the kids and hide them." Nora said.

Jo nodded and rounded up the kids. "Umm...Miss. Harvelle, I don't need the potty any more."

Jo scrunched her face. "That's great Gavin"

Jo left the kids in a class room that was protected with salt lines. She ran out to the lobby to find Sam, Dean, Ruby, Bobby, and her mom waiting.

"Where's Nora?" Ellen asked

"Fighting Matthew" Sam and Dean looked pissed. "He's with Lilith." Jo said.

"Well, well, well all of my favorite people are gathered in the same room." Lilith said. They all turned around.

"Hi Sammy" she giggled. "And Ruby good to see you up and running considering" Lilith said

"Considering what?" Sam asked Lilith.

"Oh you don't know!?" Sam gave Lilith a confused look. "The baby silly! Your going to be a daddy how fun." Lilith smiled. "And Dean was hell hot enough for you?" Dean gaped at Sam who was staring at Ruby.

"Demons can get pregnant?" Jo asked.

"Well Nora's living proof that they reproduce" Bobby muttered.

Nora was now slumped against a wall between the injury from Lilith and Matthew she was tried. Matthew pushed the sword in her right shoulder. Tears sprang from her eyes.

"You can change your mind you know be on our side" He said as he stroked her cheek wiping the tears away.

Nora looked up at him. "Bite me" she snarled.

"Fine didn't have to be this way though." He took a knife out of his pocket. As he was doing that Nora took out a wooden whistle and blew in it. The Hellhounds came to her side.

Matthews face turned to fear when she said "Sick 'em!" the hounds brutally attacked him leavening no trace but bits of blood and skin.

Nora's breathing became slower and the sword was still impaled in her shoulder she could feel it scrap across her bone with every breath she took. Then a blinding light came before her eyes. Tristan and an older man stood in front of her. Tristan took the sword out of her and the older Demon sat down in front of her.

"Nora sweetheart its dad you have to stay with me." Damien said

"Its hurts so bad" She said.

"Tristan get vile." Damien said.

Tristan handed him the vile with black liquid to him and he poured it in Nora's mouth. She began to cough. six minutes passed when she finally took in air.

"What the hell was that it tasted like shit." Nora yelled

"That 'shit' just saved your life come on lets go find your friends." Damien

They walked in the lobby to find Lilith slitting another hunter's throat. Dean and Jo where struggling to get up and Sam and Ruby were left un-harmed. Ellen was out cold and bobby was helping dean.

"Oh you're not dead. But daddy's here to save the day how cute." Lilith said

"Daddy? your her dad?" Dean asked.

"Well now that everyone's here lets play" Lilith said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sam's reaction will be later on and I promise it will be funy. Ruby sorta knew she was pregant but not sure. But once again Read Review and Enjoy**

Jo and Dean got up and stood next to Nora

"What the hell happened to you?" Jo asked her. "

Yeah" Dean said looking at the blood stains.

"Well got a sword shoved in my shoulder, The skin on my back is torn apart, got crap tasting liquid poured in my mouth and some how I'm still standing" Nora said.

"Did it taste like ass?" Dean asked. Nora looked at him strangely and Jo didn't wanna know.

"Enough talk" Lilith said raising her hand "I wanna play."

Damien walked over to Sam

"The only way to kill her is for her to show her true form" He told him

"How are we going to do that" Sam asked

"I don't know" Damien said. The doors of the school began to rattle and a whole group of hunters and demons barge in.

"Made a couple of calls, Sam meet your army." Nora yelled over.

"That's enough!" Lilith sealed the doors no one gets in or out. A group of teachers and children joined her "Meet mine" She said.

"Damn! We can't kill kids" Jo yelled.

"Their already dead, we'll be doing them a favor." Nora told them.

"Now Sammy, lets go some place quite." Lilith said raising her hand. White light came into the room and Sam and Lilith where no were to be found.

"Sam!" Ruby screamed. Dean hearing her yell stabbed the demon who he was dealing with and ran over to Ruby.

"Sammy!" he yelled. He grabbed Ruby's shoulders.

"Where is he?" he yelled Ruby shoke her head "Where is HE!?" He yelled more hysterical.

"I don't know!" Ruby yelled back. "She teleported him he could be anywhere" She said with pure fear in her voice. He took out the colt and pointed it at her.

"Hey!" he turned around to see Nora pointing a gun at him. "She clearly doesn't know! so put the damn gun down this is Sam's fight. Plus she's carrying your niece for god sakes. So chill." Nora said.

Dean lowered the colt. "How do you know it's a girl?" Ruby asked her. She smiled

"Um, freakin half demon. I knew it." Nora said.

By now police where outside watching the whole thing the ground began to rumble and a beast burst out and roared.

"What the Hell is that?" Jo yelled

"A Behemoth" Ruby said.

"A what?" Dean and Nora asked.

"it's a beast that rebelled against the heavens." Bobby yelled as he killed another Demon.

A possessed child came up to Nora and bit her leg "Ow you little-" using her powers she threw her across the room.

Dean was back over with Jo who was being held down by a person half her size. Nora threw him one of her Sais and he stabbed the person. Dean looked around the place was like a war zone. He turned to Jo.

"I'm gonna find Sam are you guys gonna be okay?" Nora came up next to Jo.

"Yeah we have it covered" Jo said out of breath. Nora agreed as she wiped blood of her fore head.

"Yeah as sick as this is we got it"

Ruby walked up next to Dean "I'm coming to" She said.

"Fine" he said.

They both turned around to walk away.

"Dean! Be careful" Jo said.

"Guys he's in the basement" Ruby and Dean looked at Nora. "That's were the hell hole is. We'll meet you there." Nora yelled to them


	14. Chapter 14

**okay heres chapter 14 the next will be an epiloge hope you like!**

Dean and Ruby started down the stairs into the boiler room.

"You have to be careful." He told her.

"Why?" She asked

"Because, you carrying the next generation of Winchester. Plus Sam will be all pissed if something happened to you." Dean said seriously.

They came to the basement doors. Dean tried to open them.

"Damn she sealed them" He said angrily.

"Stand back" Ruby said she raised her hand and the door flew off of the hinges.

"Whoa pregnant demons are awsome" Dean muttered.

They both saw Sam strangling an unrecognizable woman and the body of a little girl lay under her.

"Doesn't feel good, being the one who's dieing." Sam said his voice dark.

"Sam?" Dean said. Sam turned his head his eyes where dark almost demonic. Lilith was now gasping for air.

"Look Dean she's suffering. Just like she let you suffer" Sam said. He took out Ruby's knife

"now beg for forgiveness" He told her as he loosed his grip and let her fall to the ground.

"Sam that was a bad move" Ruby yelled.

Before he could respond Lilith threw him across the room and lifted Dean and Ruby off the ground. Sam got up and charged over to Lilith.

"No, no Sammy come any closer and I'll kill them" Sam stop. "Now then let's make a pact. I'll let them live in exchange for your power and life." Lilith said

"Sam don't. If Lilith wins the whole world will be in chaos" Ruby yelled.

"Now Ruby don't be a saint" Lilith said.

Someone came up from behind Lilith and grabbed her. Lilith's hold on Dean and Ruby went away both fell and looked up.

"Dad?" Dean asked.

"Do it now Sam kill her" John yelled

"Sam honey do it now" Mary told him she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Where right here" She said Smiling warmly at him.

Sam picked up the knife and plunged it right into Lilith's chest. Lilith looked up at Sam and screamed. Her body turned to ash as she crumbled to the floor.

The fight that was going on in the lobby came to a complete stop the possessed had a look of horror and stumbled over dead. The creature outside roared its last roared and died. The police outside walked over to inspect it. Inside Jo and Nora looked at each other

"They did it, they won" Jo said.

"Bout damn time" Nora said sitting down on the floor.

"Come on lets go find 'em" Jo said.

"You go I'll stay and rest" Nora said.

"Come on" Jo said pulling her off the ground. Nora whined the whole way down

Dean got up to his feet and Sam helped Ruby up.

"How did you guys get here?" Dean asked.

"Nora's father got us here." John answered his oldest son.

"We are so proud of you two" Mary said placing her hand on Sam's cheek.

"Ruby you did a great job protecting my son" Mary told her. "Remember we will always be there watching over you" Mary told them.

"Yeah so don't do anything stupid" John told his boys.

"We love you, so much." Mary told them. they turn to pure light and vanished.

"Love you to mom and dad" Sam said getting teary eyed.

Dean put an arm around his younger brother's shoulder and Ruby wrapped her arms around Sam's chest. Nora and Jo eventually found them and they made their way back up stairs. Police and paramedics where already upstairs treating the wounded and taking the dead. The behemoth's body still lay outside as proof that what happened that what happened was real. Parents where reunited with their children and some where grieving over the loss of their own. Ruby stood next to Sam.

"Its a girl you know" She said.

"Where having a girl?" he asked

"Yep Nora saw it" Ruby said Sam nodded looked at her and passed out.

"Wow" Jo said he's taking it real well."

Once they where looked at by the EMTs they went back to the motel.

Nora came later with stitches up her back. News reports spread like wildfire about the massacre. 'Hell on earth' was one of the phrases used to explain the days events. Dean and Jo came back with 2 cases of beer.

"Time to get wasted" He declared Sam, Dean, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, and the surviving hunters enjoyed the cool beer. Nora and Ruby sat watching them.

"You can't have any your pregnant" Nora told her.

Sam sat next to Ruby. "Only two tonight" He told her.

Tristan appeared out of no where and stood next to Nora.

"Your dad went back has to keep order down there." Tristan told her.

"Its okay I understand" She told him.

"Hey Nora you wanna stay with us? You are part of the group now" Sam asked

Nora smiled "Sure"


	15. Eppiloge

**Okay this is the last chapter I might make another one tell me of I should**

Epilogue

3 years later

A silver sports car pulled up in the driveway a girl in her early 20s got out along with a man around the same age.

"This wedding better not be in a freakin church cause I'll burn." The man told the women. Nora smiled

"Don't worry Tristan Ruby is a demon herself so its out side" Nora said.

Out on the front lawn twin boys no older then two where fist fighting.

"John! William! No fighting you'll ruin you suits." Nora yelled.

The boys stoke their tongue out at her and ran into the house.

"Well they have the dad's attitude" Tristan said.

John and William where a result of Dean and Jo getting piss drunk the night when Lilith died. When Ellen found out that Jo was pregnant with Deans child or children she nearly killed him. Sam said out of all the scary things that had happened to them. This was the first time he saw Dean huddle in a corner and promised Ellen he would take care of every thing. When Jo went to go get an ultrasound and the doctor told them they where having twin boys, Dean passed out and Jo had the biggest smile on her face. When they where born Dean was a trooper in the delivery room even though Jo broke his hand. After the birth the nurses gave them each a baby to hold and that's when it hit him he was a dad, he was in charge of another life Ellen new what was coming she took John out of his arms and he once again he passed out. After a little mix up of who was who they found away of telling them apart John had a birth mark on his foot. They where born April 15 2009

"Aunt Nora!" a little girl with blond curls and brown eyes came running out in her little flower girl dress.

"Mary!" Nora said happily as the little girl jumped in her arms.

"Hi Uncly T" Mary said.

"How is it she can say your name perfectly" Tristan asked Nora.

"Because your name is to hard to say" Nora said.

Mary Elizabeth Winchester was born March 19 2009. Ruby gave birth to her at home because Nora the powers kick in 6 minutes after a half demon was born. Sam, Ellen, Nora, Jo and 2 Female hunters who worked as midwives where in the room with them. Sam stood by Ruby's side until Mary was completely out. 6 minutes into Mary's life her powers began to erupt. The lights began to flicker and the earth shook a little. Mary's eyes turned grey then went back to its normal color. Her cries where loud, though extremely loud. They new when she was hungry tried or needed to be changed. Sam said that she was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. She eventfully gained her mothers blond locks and her father's eyes along with is infamous puppy dog look. She also has he mother's attitude. When she blows a tempertamtrum Dean says to duck and cover.

Nora and Tristan entered the house and Jo was scolding her two boys while holding another little figure. Robert John Winchester was Sam and Ruby's second child. He was 7 months old. The six month birthday was an eventful day for all four of the kids even though the yellow eyed demon was dead, Sam and Dean didn't want to take any chances or let Ruby and Jo suffer the same fate as their mother did. They made Sure they got a house big enough for two families's to share.

" Nora! Oh its so good to see you" Jo said smiling.

"Tristan the boys are down at the motel down the road so get going" Jo ordered.

"Fine" Tristan said. "I'll leave" He said as he gave Nora a kiss on her cheek.

Jo was 2 months pregnant with her's and Dean's third.

"So" She asked Nora with a huge smile.

"So what?" Nora asked her

"Can you tell me what it is so far you've been right." Jo said.

"What what is" Nora asked her a smile appearing on her face.

"The sex of the baby" Jo said eagerly Nora laughed.

"You're having one baby girl" she said putting emphasis on the word one.

"Yes I new it mom it's a girl" Ellen popped her head out of Sam and Ruby's room.

"Thank god now more Winchester boys" She said relived.

"Mom!" Jo yelled

"Here can you hold Robert I need to get ready" Jo said handing Robert over to Nora.

Nora entered Sam and Ruby's room to see Ellen helping Ruby with the corset of her dress.

"You know I thought I left these behind back in the 13 century" Ruby said putting a hand on her chest.

"All wedding dresses have these now days" Ellen told her.

"So do bridesmaids to" Nora said shifting her own dress.

"Why what's the point" Ruby asked.

Nora smiled before answering. "To make your boobs pop out" Nora answer giving Robert his binkey.

Ruby glared at her and Ellen said "Your 22 years old stop acting like a child" This made Nora laugh.

"Momma what's a boob?" Mary asked.

"Nothing sweetheart just don't say it again" Ruby told her.

"Kay dude" Mary said jumping off the bed to join her two cousin's play.

"I don't have a girly girl" Ruby said sadly.

"Don't worry Jo wasn't much of one either." Ellen said.

"Wasn't much of what?" Jo asked. Ellen smiled

"hon you look nice and you're wearing a dress." She said.

"Hell must have just frozen over" Ruby said with a smirk on her face.

Jo glared at her. After everyone was ready they left for the park where the wedding was held it was hot and humid out and just so happened to be the 3 year annervisery of Lilith's death. An hour later Sam and Ruby where pronounced husband and wife. The party lasted till midnight and every body began to leave. Now about the boys jobs they still hunt 3 days before the wedding they where on a hunt after moth man which Nora laughed hysterically about. But Sam did go back to school at a local collage and Dean works in his own Car repair shop. He still has his Impala with the weapons trunk still in the back. The Demons still live among Humans but they are on Sam's side or his army as they call themselves. Nora got to meet her mother and well that didn't go so well but she still has her strange group of people who she calls her family.

** -The End, Maybe**


End file.
